Little Things: Like Falling In Love
by ro-sham-bo211
Summary: Post Bete Noire. Kate and Tony reflect on that day. TATE! Complete!
1. Her

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to DPB, CBS and Paramount.

A/N: Post Bête Noire. I know this probably been done a million times. But one more won't hurt. And if this resembles anyone's story, it's just a coincidence. And the list of boyfriends is partially made up. 2 of the names came from the show, I think. Also, I'm not calling Ari by his name because at the time this fic takes place, they still don't know his name.

-------------------------------------------

"_Maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen...like that," _Tony had said.

Kate was lying awake in bed. She couldn't sleep. When ever Kate would close her eyes, she'd see that man.

"_Maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen...like that." _

'No, not him. I don't love him. I wanna catch that bastard,' she thought.

Kate began to think about her past boyfriends: Rob, Chad, Tim, Dwayne, the list goes on and on.

'Was Tony trying to tell me something?' she wondered.

There was something about him. Tony, not the terrorist. Aside from the things that irked Kate, there were some qualities about Tony that she liked. Such as...his charm. Ah...the 'DiNozzo Charm'. Many women have fallen for it. Including Kate. But no one knew, including Abby. And Kate told Abby everything. She put a facade on at work and no one was the wiser. Yeah, he could act like a child or a jerk sometimes, but there was his sweet side, his kind and funny side that did it for her.

Kate had a revelation. She got out of her bed and put on some sweats. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door to her car.

They were just little things about him. But those little things made him perfect.

--------------------------------------------

I know it's short and the next one is coming soon. Please review!

Oh and can any one tell me what MTAC stands for? I've been trying to figure it out for a long time and it's starting to make me mad.


	2. Him

The disclaimer is back in chapter one.

-----------------------------------------

"_Maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen...like that."_

'Why did I tell her that? She's gonna think I love her. Well, I do, but I could never tell her. She'd tell Abby and Abby would never let me live it down. She'd say I don't know what love is because I can never keep a girlfriend longer than two weeks. But the only reason is because none of them are like Kate. She's perfect. I just can't get over it. The way she does things like her drawings. She's a great artist. The way she walks, talks, everything. She's wonderful,' Tony thought as he sat on his couch watching the screen of his TV that was playing a basketball game he recorded. He wasn't paying attention to it.

Earlier that day, Kate, Ducky, and Gerald had been hostages. He wanted to kill that man. And he knew that she'd never admit it, but Kate had been scared. And he was, too.

"_Maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen...like that."_

His words rang in his ears like a broken record.

He had always had feelings for Kate, since the day they met on Air Force One. Those feelings hadn't always been this strong, but they were always there. She was the last thing he thought about before going to bed and the first thing he thought of when he woke up.

Tony wanted to protect her. From everything. And we're talking about a woman whose job used to be jumping in front of bullets for the president. He wanted to protect her. Especially from that terrorist. The next time he got the chance, he was going to kill that bastard with his bare hands.

He turned off the TV and stood up do go to bed when he heard a pounding on his front door.

They were just little things. But those little things made her perfect.

-------------------------------------------

Well, it was shorter than I wanted it to be but...oh well.

Tell me what you think!


	3. Them

The disclaimer is back in the first chapter.

This is the final chapter in the fic. I probably could have made it in to a oneshot since the first 2 chapters were so short.

Please tell me what you think!

----------------------------------------------------

Tony opened the door to find a tired looking Kate Todd. He gave a quick sympathetic look and stepped aside to let her in. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Couldn't sleep," Kate offered.

"Yeah, me either."

They stood by the door for a while staring at each other, hearts pounding and minds racing, wondering what would happen next and who would make the next move.

"You...uh, wanna...sit?" Tony gestured to his couch.

Kate nodded, looking at the ground. She didn't want him to know how scared she was or that tears were streaming down her face. They sat on Tony's couch at opposite ends. Tony was watching Kate stare at her feet. She was trying her hardest to keep the tears from falling and she was losing the battle.

"I don't know why I couldn't stab him. I...I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it," Kate said quietly, breaking the deafening silence.

Tony slid over next to Kate. She finally let the tears flow. She wasn't sobbing but was crying enough to dampen Tony's shirt when she leaned her head against his shoulder. Tony leaned his head against hers and rubbed Kate's back to calm her down. After a few minutes, Kate slowly stopped crying and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When Tony realized Kate was asleep, he placed an arm in the crook of her knees and on her back. As he lifted her, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his chest. He smiled and carried her off to his room. He laid her down on his bed and shut off the lamp. On his way out, he glanced back to the sleeping figure on his bed, thankful she was there.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kate woke up to find herself in a strange room. She propped herself up on one elbow as she took a look around the room. She noticed the Ohio State paraphernalia, suits, ties and a brown leather holster. All of this only belonged to one person. As Kate realized where she was, Kate thought of the night before.

Kate pulled the covers off of her and put her feet on the cold hard-wood floor. She stumbled out into the hall and into the living room. She found Tony sleeping on his couch, arms and legs sprawled out everywhere. Kate felt a grin spread across her face and looked around for something. She found a piece of paper and pen, jotted something down, slid on her shoes and left.

As the door clicked shut, Tony's eyes flickered open. He glanced around his apartment and noticed the paper with Kate's writing on it. He picked it up and read.

_Thanks Tony._

He threw the paper back on the table and ran out side. He saw Kate sitting in her car. He ran down the stairs and over to her car. She looked up at him through the glass.

"Don't go. Stay here. We don't have to work. It's the weekend. Stay here. I'll make you breakfast," Tony bargained with her.

She smiled a little and turned off the ignition. Kate unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. They walked back up to his apartment.

That was the start of their relationship.

It's the little things that make life perfect. The little things: Like falling in love.


End file.
